It's a Mystery
by Nemarra
Summary: Beastboy has a masterplan for his up coming date to make him a real Romeo. To bad nothing wants to go according to plan. BBRAE


_Hello!_

_This is for bonez1925 for winning the first of my surprise prizes! As the contest name states it's a surprise when and how you win said prize. And there is five in total...four left now. bonez1925 won the easiest one of the bunch...first to review "Bloopers and Behind the Scenes!". Anyway, this is for winning Bonez1925! hope you like it! And sorry it took so long._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Matt Dubois' love defined_

**It's a Mystery**

by: Nemarra

"It's still a complete mystery to me," Cyborg shook his head in disbelief. He was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying lunch when Beastboy had bounded in. The young changeling was beyond a good mood; with good reason. He had finally done it. He had asked Raven out on a date, and she had accepted! The green Titan happily announced his newest achievement to his good friend. Cyborg, however, could not believe it. "She actually accepted?!" he said with surprise.

"Yep!" Beastboy answered happily. He began to do a strange dance; if it could even be called a dance. "I got a date! I got a date" he practically sang.

"Alright, cool it Romeo," Cyborg intrupted. "Just what do you plan on doing anyway? I mean, I don't think she'd want to go to the arcaid all night."

"Way ahead of you," Beastboy grinned. He made a supposedly manly pose with both hands fist on his hips and chest puffed out. "I thought it all out!" From seemingly no where, Beastboy pulled out a chalk board with writing on it. Beastboy read allowed each part while pointing to said sentence. "Okay, first, I'm gonna meet her on the roof so we can head into town and I'll have some kind of romantic flower. Roses are over used after all."

"That's cause they work," Cyborg commented. Beastboy ignored him.

"Next, I'll take her to this restaurant I saw the other day. It's small, sort of fancy, but doesn't have a lotof people so it's not crowded. She'll love it! Then, after dinner, I'll take her for a stroll through the park. You know, just hang out and stuff. Until 8 o'clock when we'll go to an open mic poetry reading- it's for a charity- at the book store in the mall. You need tickets to get in to listen." At this, Beastboy showed off two small tickets. "Which I already have!"

"Impressive," Cyborg had to admit, Beastboy sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"Then after that, we'll head to the theater for opening night of that new horror movie based on some book," Beastboy continued. "I hear it even has animals."

"You mean the remake of Stephen King's 'Pet Semetary'?" Cyborg was becoming more surprised by the minute.

"Yep, that's the one!" Beastboy cheered. "And when she gets scared I'm right there! Horror movies are the best for getting a date to hold on to you."

"More like you'll be holding on to her," Cyborg snickered. "Just make sure not to wet yourself. Got to keep at least a little bit of dignity."

Beastboy's mood momentarily deflated. "Haha, your so funny I forgot to laugh," he grumbled.

"Just remember to get there early for tickets," Cyborg warned. "Opening night movies on a Friday usually go fast."

"Right," Beastboy waved off. "So then, after the movie we come back here."

"Just make sure to be home before midnight or Robin will be pissed," Cyborg teased.

"Sure thing fairy godmother," Beastboy answered.

"Yo watch it, or I might have to kick your butt!"

"You're just jealous that I've got a date!"

"In your dreams, grass stain."

"Tin can."

"Alright then, lets settle this like men!" Cyborg raced to the couch simultaneously grabbing a video game controller.

"You are so on!" Beastboy repeated Cyborg's gesture.

For several hours the two boys battled it out through pixelized gaming. Both absolutely engrossed in what they were doing to notice the passing time. Then, at quarter past seven, having won seven out of thirteen games, Cyborg looked at the time. "Yo BB, what time were you going to meet Raven?" he asked.

"Seven, why?" Then Beastboy noticed the time. "Ah! I'm late!! and I still have to pick up flowers!" As he shouted in panic, Beastboy raced from room to get ready. Cyborg never got the chance to tell Beastboy something the young changeling might have found very helpful. "Oh well, he'll find out for himself I guess," he said switching the game station off to watch TV instead.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Closed!" Beastboy shouted. He could not believe his luck. He could not find a decent shirt so he had to wear a regular T-shirt. His good pants did not even fit anymore. His hair was an all time mess, and now the flower shop was closed making him more late than he was. He should have checked what time the flower shop closed at. He should have bought a flower once she had accepted! Now he stared at the little square closed sign, next to the store's time table. Six o'clock had been when it closed. Now he would have to race home and hope Raven would be forgiving for his tardiness. He did not even have a gift for her!

Defeated the young teen trudged along the street towards home. Just before he was going to turn into a hawk and fly back, he noticed something. Two tiny dandelions sticking out of the side walk. At once an idea popped into Beastboy's mind. Things may be saved yet.

-----------------------------------------------------

Raven paced on the tower roof. The chill of the evening air was starting to bite at her skin. Irritably, she looked at her wrist watch. She sneered when finding it was a quarter to eight. '_maybe he's not coming,_' she thought sadly. Then why had he not said anything? What was the point of asking her out if he was not going to show? He defiantly could not get away with 'I was off saving the city', all crimes were handled by all members of the Titans as a team. There was only two reasons he would be late. The first- she seriously hoped- was he was wrapped up in an argument, or playing video games, or Robin gave him some sort of job to do. The last one, though, he would have called her to tell her he would be late. The second reason was he stood her up. Maybe he and Cyborg had a bet. No, he was not that kind of guy, and Cyborg would never put someone up to something so cruel. It had to be the first reason.

Raven spared a glance at her watch again. Only two minutes had passed since the last time she had checked. Even so it had felt like so much longer. Her patience was beginning to thin to the point of snapping. Ten more minutes. If he did not show up by then, she was leaving. Actually, no, make that five minutes. She had already waited more than fourty-five minutes, she was not about to wait for a whole hour.

The roof door slammed open as a disheveled Beastboy came rushing out. "S-sorry... I'm late," he panted after stopping infront of her. He did not bother attempt catching his breath but simply jumped at the attempt to explain. "I was telling Cy about going on a date, and he's like 'your gonna screw up' and I'm like, 'I am not'. So we duel it out in a video game, and then loose track of the time and I couldn't get any suitable to wear, and then the flower shop was closed and... well..." It was amazing how quickly he had gone threw his sentence. Even more astonishing was he managed to say it all in one breath. The greatest surprise, however, was when he presented her with two tiny flowers. Dandelions that had been painted red; some parts of the paint was still red as it oozed down onto the stems into the glass of water they sat in. "Please accept these and know that I'm _really,_ _REALLY_totally sorry," Beastboy added more calmly.

Despite herself, Raven lightly smiled at the display. She accepted the little flowers. "Next time you ask me out, make sure to be on time," she half-heartily scolded. Beastboy was suddenly at a solute stance. "Yes Ma'am!" he said. There was an awkward moment of silence. It was broken by a small chuckle from Beastboy. "What's so funny?" asked Raven.

"A gay baby was just born," Beastboy answered with great restraint to laughing. Raven, however, did not find this funny. She rolled her eyes before saying, "we should get going." Beastboy agreed as he took the form of a eagle. Raven levitated into the air and before long they were off. The little flowers left behind brushing in the wind as if waving good bye.

----------------------------------

"Here we are," Beastboy smiled brightly as he lead the way to the restaurant. It was a regular size restaurant. As Beastboy had told Cyborg earlier, there was not a lot of people. In fact, there were no people at all. Quiet, peaceful... "Closed," Raven pointed to a sign.

"What!" Beastboy stared at the sign in disbelief. It read 'Closed for repairs'. "Dude! you can't be serious!" Beastboy could not believe his luck. First loosing track of time, then the flower shop being closed, and now the restaurant was closed! He grabbed onto the fence and began to hit his head against the bars. "I take it you didn't have a back up plan," Raven stated.

"It was suppose to be open," he grumbled. After an in print was upon his forehead, Beastboy finally stopped smacking his head against the bars. The slightly dazed look made it clear he had rattled something about in his head. Then, he jumped up showing his usual bright positive spark. "I know where we can go instead," he said. In a mad flurry, Beastboy grabbed Raven's hand and lead the way at a running pace to another part of town. He abruptly stopped just before a turn at a corner. Fortunately, Raven had fast enough reflexes to not crash into the young changeling. "Okay, this place is really cool," Beastboy rapidly said. "I mean ultimate awesomeness for a date." Raven barely heard Beastboy mumble to himself, "why didn't I think of this place first?" Then he returned to his excited tone. "But I want you to be surprised, okay."

"Uh... okay," Raven answered not hiding her uncertainty of the situation. Beastboy took Raven's other hand having never parted even after stopping. Then with her own hands Beastboy covered Raven's eyes. "No peeking," he said. The childish nature of Beastboy's request made Raven smile just the slightest bit. She felt him carefully lead her around the bend and then stopped once again. "Okay, now open your eyes," she could almost hear his smile in his voice. Not sure what to expect, Raven peeked open her eyes. She was astonished to find one of the most gorgeous scenery's she had ever know.

It was a beautiful little park with a pond. Fireflies danced in through the evening air like fallen stars. Sometimes their little light vanished as they disguised themselves in the fire orange that was the pond. A fruit tree of some sort was full of spring blossoms. The tiny pink flowers swayed with the gentle breeze, sometimes surrendering their petals to its will. At the far side of the pond, lead to by a stone path and bridge, was a little café. It was a simple little place similar to that of a fairy tale house. If it was not for the patio with patrons seated at out door tables, she might even believed it was a house instead of a restaurant. Warm welcoming light seeped through the windows. Puffs of smoke billowed out of the chimney carrying the wondrous scent of herbs and spices. It took sometime for Raven to take in the beauty of the place.

"Let's go get a seat," Beastboy's voice brought her back to reality. Raven nodded as she followed him down the stone path. The last rays of sunlight guided their way. As they passed over the bridge, Raven glanced at the sparkling pond water. In it's shadowed depths, she could see the the orange and white bodies of koi and gold fish. She had to agree with Beastboy's earlier statement,; why hadn't he chosen this place first?

They finally made it to the front door where a waiter seemed to be waiting for them. "Teen Titans? this is an honor. Good evening to both of you," he said. "How many shall be dinning tonight?"

"Just the two of us," Beastboy answered. The waiter's grin became a genuine smile. "I have just the table," he said. "This way." He lead the way through the restaurant to a second patio in the back. This one was less occupied than the front and surrounded by hedge. Even the ivy mesh of the hedges had flowers. Yet as lovely as this place was the waiter continued to lead the way off the patio down another stone path. Little lamps helped shed some light on the path, but most of the light was the glow of the sun's final rays. The hedges closed in on the path after a few steps, then suddenly opened up around a gazebo. It was painted white, and shaped to a slight Roman design. Inside was a single table and two chairs. Neither missed the two cherub cupid statues on each side or the twin hearts carved at the top of the entrance.

The waiter stopped just at the entrance of the gazebo. "Usually this place isn't used because of expenses," he explained. "But considering the two of you are Titans, it's on the house."

"Really? Wow, dude, thanks," Beastboy could not keep the smile off his face. Even Raven was smiling.

"It's my pleasure," the waiter gave a small bow. "If you could please take our seats I'll get you the menu." Beastboy raced up into the gazebo. Raven followed more slowly still taking in the beauty of the area. Finally entering the gazebo, she noticed Beastboy had pulled out her seat for her. Fighting a small blush, she took her seat. Once Raven was comfortably seated, Beastboy ran over to his own chair. "Would you prefer open air or our special?" the waiter asked as he handed them each a menu.

"What's the special?" Raven asked. The waiter did not answer as he returned to the gazebo entrance. Just next to the exit was what looked like a light switch. He flicked it and the light over head dimmed. As it did, black screens slide down at each window. Both Titans tensed unsure if they were in a trap, but hid it well; the entrance was still open after all. Once the screens touched down into place, an image came on them. It was of a sea side landscape. If it was not for the entrance showing they were still in the park, the pair might actually believe they had been transported to a sea side cliff. It over looked a light house and tiny boats dotting the water during a full moon night. They became aware there were speakers when the sound of crashing waves echoed around them. Finally, the slight sound of classical music played just behind the sound of the waves.

"Wow," Beastboy breathed in awe. Raven was equally awe struck. The atmosphere was only broken when the waiter announced he would be back shortly for their order. After a few minutes of silence, a question found it's way to the front of Raven's mind. "So, how did you know about this place?" she asked. Beastboy suddenly looked nervous.

*flashback*

"Dude! ask her out!" Beastboy insisted.

"Why do you care?" Robin growled.

" 'cause if we have to watch you two anymore more with you cliché denial I'm gonna puke," Cyborg answered.

"We're not in denial," Robin defended.

"So then you told her?" Beastboy asked excitedly.

"No," Robin answered. After realizing his mistake he added, "there's nothing to tell!" To late...

"Sure there isn't," Cyborg grinned knowingly.

"Dude, you total are into her," Beastboy.

"Nothing like you're thinking," Robin hissed.

"And she digs you," Cyborg added.

"Really?" Robin momentarily lost his facade. Cyborg and Beastboy nodded.

"The way you guys look at each other," Beastboy started.

"And you're always together," Cyborg agreed.

"Bet they'd share a room if they could," Beastboy snickered.

"No way, man, you know how high rated teen pregnancies are now," Cyborg responded.

"Cyborg!" Robin could not believe his friend would say such a thing. Beastboy, however, was laughing it up. "Look man, I even found places for you two to go out," Cyborg continued unfazed. He held up a batch of papers undoubtedly with information about different romantic spots in Jump City. "Dude, let me see those," Beastboy quickly swiped the papers from Cyborg's hand before the metal teen could protest. He flipped through the papers with various comments including "boring" or "cliché". Then he finally stopped at one. "Dude, here's a good one!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Robin sighed in irritation, "you two are horrible."

"You'll thank us later, man," Cyborg patted the defeated boy wonder on the shoulder.

"Just remember to keep it in your pants," Beastboy added mockingly.

*end flashback*

"You know... just looking up the options," Beastboy said hiding a guilty grin. Raven eyed him wearily, but did not press him any further on the matter. Soon, the waiter had arrived and each teen made their order.

-------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed with small talk that gradually grew into in depth conversations. More than once Raven was surprised with some of the things Beastboy had said. Sooner than either wished, dinner ended and the cheque paid for. "So, where to now?" Raven asked.

"Hmmm... oh ya. We're going to a poetry reading at the book store," Beastboy glanced at his watch. "It's a fun raiser for... ah!"

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"We're late!" Beastboy answered. For the second time that night he grabbed Raven's hand and took off running. It was fortunate they were trained to be fast runners, it made their race to the mall that much more smoothly and in record time. "Made it," Beastboysighed with relief. He lead the way through the shoppers to the book store. There was a line of people waiting for entrance as a single woman stood at the front. She accepted tickets and welcomed them in to the decortared store. Beastboy and Raven joined the line. As they continued to move with everyone, Beastboy desperately searched his pockets. "Tickets please," the woman said once they arrived at the front.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm looking for them," Beastboycontinued to search his person for the tickets. "I know I have them somewhere." He removed his shoe and shook it. A small plastic card floated out. He quickly picked it up. "Hehe... found my movie rental card," he forced laughed.

"Sir, you're holding up the line," the woman sighed.

"I know, just a minute, I know I've got the tickets somewhere." He turned his pockets inside out again. The only thing inside them was his wallet. "Sir, please, there are other people waiting," the woman continued to press.

"Uh... do you have a list of people that bought tickets?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm afraid not," the woman answered. Beastboy appeared to deflate. "If you don't have you tickets, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the woman added.

"Yeah, come on buddy, some of us actually have tickets," an angry citizen shouted from near the back of the line. Some more angry shouts joined his. "Come on, let's go," Raven sighed. She half-dragged Beastboy away from the crowd. They made their way to the center of the mall where a fountain dazzled in the form of a dolphin. "I can't believe I screwed up again," Beastboy frowned. Raven silently sat next to him.

"I mean, I had the tickets when I went to show them to Cyborg," Beastboy continued. Suddenly, he was hit with an epiphany. "Awe man! I left them on the table! I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Beastboy," Raven intercepted. "Forgetful, yes, but not stupid."

"I'm so sorry," Beastboy pouted. He continued to grumble in his hands. Raven sat quietly as her eyes wandered over the mall. Late night shoppers getting last minute items before stores completely closed down. The tiniest of smiles crossed her features as an idea came to mind. Without a word she grabbed Beastboy's hand. "What is it?" he asked. He did not receive and answer. Now it was his turn to be dragged off not knowing what to expect. Apparently it included a trip to the back alley behind the mall. "What's going on?" Beastboy asked again. Raven quietly hushed him. A quick incantation, and the pair was flying up to the roof. They did not stop, however, at the roof. Raven continued to carry them both to a place near the center of the roof. She finally touched down when they stood next to a large ceiling window. One of the panels stood open letting the noise below filter through. Raven sat next to the panel looking down to the people inside. Beastboy did the same on the other side.

From their place they could clearly see a stage with a single microphone at the center of a giant crowd. Beastboy could not help but smile at Raven's idea. "How'd you know there was a window here?" he whispered not wanting to be caught by the security around the room.

"About last winter, while I was looking at a book," she answered just as quietly. "A snowflake had landed on my page. I looked up and saw the window. There was a crack in it at the time. Looks like they fixed it by now."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Free Bird Books' Open Poetry Reading. On behalf of the the local red cross charity, we would like to thank you all for your wonderful donations..." Beastboy was surprised how well he could see the little pudgy man on the stage. The man's voice came clear through the speaker he discovered was just below their window. The cool night air brushed his face bring a pleasant chill. This was defiantly the best place to watch. No one's head in the way as they uncomfortably sat in the humid room amoung another thirty or so people; most muttering to themselves about the poems or the latest gossip blocking out the speaker.

By about the second or third reader in, Beastboy grew tired of watching them. Instead his eyes wandered to his date's pale hand just within his reach. How easy it seemed to just extend his hand out to hers. Just sneak his hand over to hold hers. He'd seen hundreds of couples do it. So then why was his heart ready to jump out of his chest? A bit shaky he moved his hand from his side to the window sill. Well, it was a step closer. Each passing second he inched his hand a little closer. He was faintly aware he was biting his bottom lip. He kept glance between her hand and her face for any indication she noticed his actions. His hearing was tickled with the current poem being recited. He really wished it had not been a love poem...

_What is love, but an emotion?_

_So strong and so pure,_

_That nurtured and shared with another,_

_All tests it will endure?_

_What is love but a force_

_To bring the Mighty low,_

_With the strength to shame the mountains_

_and hault time's ceaseless flow_

_What is love but a triumph_

_A glorious goal attained,_

_The union of two souls, two hearts,_

_a bond the angels have ordained._

Out of the corner of his eye, Beastboy was sure he saw Raven glance at his approaching hand. Maybe that was why a small hint of pink coloured her face. Was it just him or hand her hand moved a little closer to his?!

_What is love but a champion_

_To cast a tyrant from his throne_

_and raise the flag of truth and peace,_

_and fear of death o'erthrown_

He crept his hand closer still. By now only a centimeter parted them. Beastboy was sure he was sweating now. He could just imagine Cyborg's taunts of him being scared of holding hands with Raven. No matter how he beat himself up inside, Beastboy could not gather the courage to take her hand in his.

_What is love but a beacon,_

_to guide the wayward heart_

_A blazing light upon the shoals_

_That dash cherished dreams apart?_

_And what is love, but forever,_

_Eternal and sincere,_

_a flame that through wax and wane_

_will outlive life's brief years?_

He felt skin lightly brush against his hand. He certainly had not been the one to bring them together, but it took every nerve not to jump in surprise. He gulped as he wrapped his hand around hers. His entire face was burning; no doubt blushing. Though looking up, he could clearly see she was blushing as well. The notion made him suddenly feel a little braver that he made to sit directly next to her. The sensation of being so close sent butterflies a flight in his belly.

She surprised him even further when she leaned her head on his shoulder. She had appeared to be unsure at first, but once she started to lean in, there was no going back. His jaw was slightly agape and all thoughts flat lined. So he did what he usually did when he was nervous; he breathed a small chuckle full of his current emotion. Unseen to him was the smile she proudly bore.

_So I'll tell it on the moutiantops_

_In all places high and low_

_That love for you is my reason to be,_

_and will never break or bow_

_~ Matt Dubois_

The poetry reading proved to be better than Beastboy first believed. Not so much because of the poetry itself mind you. He was more captured by cuddling with Raven in comfortable silence. He was pretty sure he'd never get his heart to stop racing. They even continued to sit there as people filed out of the store below finished with the performance. It was not until a far off clock chimed did Beastboy come to notice the time. "We should get to the movies before they sell out of tickets," Beastboy commented. He partly did not want to leave, but Cyborg had made a point earlier; opening night movies sold out fast. Next to him, Raven nodded. "We're not going to run across town again, are we?" she joked. Beastboychuckled a little as he shook his head. "Nope, we've got time this time," he said. The couple got up and flew off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sold out!" Beastboy could not believe it. They had been on time for the first time that night and his plans were still dashed. They waited patiently in line as one person after another paid their tickets. He should have known with how long the line had been. With how many people had thought of buying tickets ahead of time. Now they stood at the front box, speaking with the clerk and given the bad news.

"I'm sorry sir," the clerk said. "You'll either have to pick another show, or come back for the midnight showing."

"But that's three hours from now!"

"Why don't we just pick another movie," Raven reassured Beastboy.

Beastboy sighed in defeat, "okay." He looked over the options. There was five other movies from the Pet Semetary remake. Two were kids movies, so they were out. "What about X-files?" he asked. Raven agreed, but the clerk did not.

"I'm sorry, that one is sold out as well," he said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Beastboy really did not like his plans being stomped out again. He was starting to get seriously pissed off. Raven gently set her hand on his shoulder. The action somehow provided a small amount of peace. "Which movies are still available?" she asked the clerk. The clerk pointed to the six movie posters next to the box office. Four of them had a 'sold out' sign on them. The remaining two was 'Curious George' and 'Knocked up'. Neither of which looked promising. "Never mind," Beastboy grumbled. He lead the way out of the movie theater in a giant slump. He even kicked a loose piece of gravel as they started down the road. "Beastboy," Raven called to him.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were on time," he muttered.

"That's no reason to bring yourself down. It's been a wonderful evening so far."

"Really? But everything's gone according to plan?!"

"How?"

"I was late, and I couldn't even get you flowers."

"You were late, but you still came. And you did bring me flowers to prove you were trying."

"And what about the restaurant?"

"We enjoyed a beautiful cafe instead. One you wouldn't have remembered if we had gone to the restaurant instead." Beastboy thought this over. It was true. For every bad thing that cut down his plans, something better emerged. It sparked a new idea in his mind. "You know, I just remembered this drive in just outside of town. We could go there, if you're okay with sitting on a grassy hill watching a silly romance movie," he offered.

She smiled in turn, "I think I can bare it." He could not help but smile in turn.

"Let's go then!" he cheered. He began to happily walk down the street. "Wouldn't it be faster to teleport?" Raven offered. Beastboy paused a moment before full heatedly agreeing. She took his hands into her own and chanted her familiar magic words. In a flash of dark energy, they passed through the space between spaces and landed at the front gate of the drive in. The sign over head read "9 o'clock A Walk to Remember" with "11 o'clock Gremlins" underneath.

"Shall we?" Beastboy asked. She smile and nodded. Beastboy made to walk in the entrance, but Raven paused a moment. "Hey Beastboy," she said calmly though she appeared nervous.

"Yeah?" he answered. She fiddled with her hands a moment. Then, in one quick motion she place a small kiss on his cheek. Just a quick peck that lite both their faces to a bright red. "Thanks for tonight," she said before pacing off to the entrance. He stood dumbfounded for a moment. His hand touching the place she had kissed him while a goofy grin covered his face. She really was a mystery to him.

The End.

********************************

_That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed, expecially you, Bonez1925! This was based on the song "It's a Mystery" by Little T and One Track Mike (found on the Scooby-Doo movie album). Reviews are always welcome. Tchau (bye)._


End file.
